johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tribe Switch
The tribe switch is a common twist throughout the seasons of JPORG history. It has happened in some form in all seasons. Types of Tribe Switch There have been a number of forms of Tribe Switches used in JPORG canon, including: * Mutiny. 'A mutiny is when all contestants are given the opportunity to swap tribes. This was only offered in ''Survivor: Sri Lanka, ''which led to the entirety of the Naga Tribe mutinying to the Yaksha Tribe forcing a swap via randomization. * '''Randomization. '''Randomization is when the cast-mates are randomly divided into new tribes by a random list generator. This has been done in ''Sri Lanka, Zambia ''and twice in ''Ural Mountains. * 'Selection. '''Selection is when castmates are given the opportunity to select members to switch tribes, typically under misleading circumstances. This has been done twice in ''Turmoil, ''once in ''Patagonia, and once with the swap vote in Sicily. * 'Turmoil. '''A Turmoil is when a merged tribe is dissolved into two or more tribes typically to be remerged at a later point. This has been done in ''Turmoil ''and ''Patagonia. * 'Prisoner of War. '''The Prisoners of War was a major twist in ''Solomon Islands, where two leaders had to select one member of either tribe to swap tribes every episode. * 'Auxiliary Tribe. '''An Auxiliary Tribe is an extra tribe introduced to the game via a swap. The first tribe to be introduced in this method was the Tellaro tribe from ''Sicily. * 'Disbanded Tribe. '''A Dissolved Tribe is a tribe that is removed from the game via a swap. The first tribes to be dissolved were the Katang and Khmu Tribes from ''Turmoil, which later reappeared at the Turmoil phase of the game. The first tribe to be permanently dissolved was the Manaraga Tribe from Ural Mountains. '' [[Survivor: Sri Lanka|'Survivor: Sri Lanka]] On Day 17, all contestants were moved onto one beach. Afterwards they were informed that they were still on their original tribes and given the opportunity to mutiny to their opposing tribe. However, due to the entirety of the Naga Tribe mutinying, a random swap occurred, followed by a Joint Tribal Council. Type: Mutiny followed by Randomization Survivor: Zambia On Day 7, following Marley's elimination Kaonde and Tumbuka were switched through use of randomization. Type: Randomization Survivor: Turmoil On Day 7, following Jake's elimination Alak, Pakoh, Khmu and Katang were switched into 2 new Alak and Pakoh tribes through selection, where each tribe had to select 2 representatives to participate in a challenge. These two representatives joined the new Alak Tribe'' while the new Pakoh Tribe was comprised of sit outs. '''Type: Selection' On Day 20, following Max's elimination Tangsu was dissolved into 2 new Katang and Khmu tribes through the turmoil twist. Type: Turmoil by Selection Survivor: Ural Mountains On Day 9, following Lyle's elimination Manaraga, Narod Naya, and Yamantau were dissolved into 2 new Narod Naya and Yamantau tribes through randomization. Type: Randomization On Day 15, following Houston's elimination Narod Naya and Yamantau were dissolved into 2 new Narod Naya and Yamantau tribes through randomization. As an added twist 1 player was sent to Refuge ridge until the merge. Type: Randomization Survivor: Solomon Islands Survivor: Solomon Islands did not have a traditional tribe swap, instead opting it with the "Prisoner of War" twist, where the leader of each tribe must agree on one person to swap tribes every episode. The Prisoner's of War were in order of Episode: * Daniel (swapped from Mataniko to Tinakula, on episode 1) * Linus (swapped from Tinakula to Mataniko, on episode 2) * Felicia (swapped from Tinakula to Mataniko, on episode 3) * Linus (swapped back from Mataniko to Tinakula, on episode 4) * Felicia (swapped from Mataniko to Tinakula, on episode 5) * Malik and Roxy (swapped to Tinakula and Mataniko respectively on episode 6 due to being unable to agree on a Prisoner of War). Survivor: Patagonia Survivor: Patagonia did not have a swap pre-merge due to an Early Merge occurring on Day 13. However, a Turmoil occurred on Day 22. Drew won an auction advantage allowing him to select five (or six in the case that one of the five was voted out) people to receive a "challenge advantage". This challenge advantage was revealed to be a tribe swap. Type: Turmoil by Selection [[Survivor: Sicily|'Survivor: Sicily']] At the Final 18, both tribes had the opportunity to vote somebody out of their tribe and to join the other tribe. This turned out to be Michael and Ryan. The person voted out will get to select two people to join them. These were Saurabh, Joe, Roxy and Dylan. However, it was revealed that all six people would join the Tellaro Tribe. Type: Auxiliary Swap by Selection Type: Swap by Randomization At the Final 15, the three tribes were randomised into three tribes of five. [[Survivor: Storfjord|'Survivor: Storfjord']] At the Final 12, the tribes were randomly shuffled from four tribes of four to two tribes of six at the end of the One World, One Winner phase of the game, leading to both the Folkvang and Alfheim tribe being dissolved. Immediately after this, a mutiny offer was given, with the caveat that if one tribe had more than eight players, the larger tribe would lose members randomly until even. ''Type: Swap by Randomization followed by Mutiny potentially followed by Randomization. ''